injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Croc/Arkham
Strategy On tag-in, the amount of armor gained is around 15% of his max health (visually, ~2.5 small bars on his health bar, counted by top edge). When Arkham characters use their specials, no notification will be given to let the player know that Killer Croc's passive is in effect, but armor will be given to Killer Croc. The player will be able to tell because the amount of armor will be slightly higher than the 15% Killer Croc gains on tag-in, in addition to it. Killer Croc is most effectively used as a tank, due to his unique ability to build up an extra set of health; his armor. His main health will not be affected until all his armor is destroyed. It is worth mentioning that his armor can be more easily seen as an extension of his original health, as attacks that destroy the armor will carry remaining damage over to his primary health bar. However, Killer Croc's armor can be restored by tagging him in or using other Arkham characters' special attacks. Killer Croc's heavy combo is extremely slow, so build up his armor by using his light basic combo, since it is slightly faster, to gain power for special attacks. Another slightly more efficient strategy is to keep Killer Croc tagged out and use as many special attacks as possible with Arkham teammates. At the same time, Killer Croc is building up power on the sideline so when he is tagged-in (optimally when he has at least 2 bars), he gains tag-in armor, armor gained from teammates' specials, and using Killer Croc's SP2 rewards a tremendous amount of armor as well. It may also be helpful to equip Killer Croc with gear that increases power generation and/or max health. Interactions Good With * [[Arkham|'Arkham']]' '''teammates especially: ** Harley Quinn/Arkham: She offers him increased health and unblockable chance on his multi-hit Special 2, making him an offensive tank. ** Bane/Arkham Origins: Upon reaching 50% health or below, he grants Arkham teammates a bar of power, which contributes towards Killer Croc's passive. * 'Hawkgirl/Prime:' Hawkgirl's passive allow Killer Croc to tag in and out quicker, thus building up even more armor with each tag-in. * [[Flash/Regime|'Flash/Regime']]':' Speed boost given from Flash will make Killer Croc more efficient for doing basic attacks. * [[Green Lantern/Regime|'Green Lantern/Regime']]': The power generation boost given by Green Lantern will minimize the time needed to get special attacks, which will generate armor for Killer Croc. Good Against *[[Nightwing/New 52|'''Nightwing/New 52]]: 'Armor given when tagging in or using special attacks will absorb the increased damage of Nightwing when he tags in. *[[The Flash/Wally West Rebirth|'The Flash/Wally West Rebirth]]: When Killer Croc uses a special and The Flash evades, the counteract damage will be negated by Croc's armor that he got from his special. *[[Bane/Luchador|'Bane/Luchador']]:''' If Killer Croc builds up enough armor, it will neutralize Bane's increased damage from his passive after he tags-in. *Ares/Prime: For the same reason above, his armor can absorb the damage of Ares' unblockable one-hit SP2. Countered By *[[Batman/Arkham Knight|'''Batman/Arkham Knight]]: 'Batman can chose 2 of 6 buffs(''SP1 Damage Buff,Crit Damage Buff) which will neutralize Killer Croc passive. Also Batman can chose DoT Immunity buff to neutralize DoT of Special 2 that is given by Killer Croc. *[[Hawkgirl/Regime|'''Hawkgirl/Regime]]: She disables his special attacks and snares him upon tagging in, preventing usage of his passive. Abilities Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His artifacts are Bracers, Fang, Pants, Body Armor and Shackles. * He is the first update character to be unlocked by something other than packs, challenges, or online rewards. (Unlocked bonus battle 8) * He is the fifth mobile-exclusive character, after Darkseid, Static, The Arkham Knight and Deadshot. * He is the fourth character to lack a Prime variant, after Scorpion, The Arkham Knight and Deadshot. * Killer Croc is the second equal-most expensive directly-promotable character, tied with Deadshot at 495,000 Credits. * He has the same base stats as Hawkgirl/Blackest Night and Deathstroke/Flashpoint. * He is the second character which get armor after tag-in, after Superman/Injustice 2. Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Early Access Packs Category:Arkham characters Category:Characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters